


That's Not Technically a Bromance

by playswithsquirrelsss



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Confused Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Stan to the rescue, Stenbrough, The Losers Club, benverly - Freeform, idk i got the idea from twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playswithsquirrelsss/pseuds/playswithsquirrelsss
Summary: Richie Tozier calls his best friend, Stan the Man, for some advice.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris
Kudos: 63





	That's Not Technically a Bromance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my cat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+cat).



> No trigger warnings, just a lot of cursing because it's the Losers...
> 
> Sorry for all the dialogue, I'm a mess and can't write.

Five of the seven Losers sat in their clubhouse, on a calm Thursday afternoon, doing whatever it is they do. Mike Hanlon was reading a book, while simultaneously texting his new girlfriend, Maya, who wasn't technically a "Loser" but was welcomed by the group nonetheless. Beverly Marsh was playing GamePigeon on her phone with her boyfriend, Ben Hanscom, whose knee she was currently using as a headrest. Bill Denbrough was seated in their hammock, as he usually was when two other Losers weren't occupying it. Beside him sat Stanley Uris, his more-than-friend-but-not-really-boyfriend. Bill was writing in a journal while Stan read his usual book of birds. 

A call from one of the missing Losers came in, Richie Tozier, to Stan. Except for the couples, Richie and Stanley were the closest platonic friends. Stan answered, mentally preparing himself for whatever the Trashmouth had to say. 

"What is it, Rich?" he asked.

Their conversation lasted until Stan had enough of his friend's antics and asked for him to get to the damn point.

"Okay, okay. I just want some insight on something."

"Shoot."

"So I've been hooking up with this guy recently..." Richie began.

"Mhmm...?" Stan answered skeptically.

"But we're sort of best friends and like I just don't know if this is a relationship or just two people fucking in the backseat of a minivan. Like a bromance or something." 

Stan could practically hear Richie biting his lip and tapping his foot. "One, TMI. Two, you've had sex how many times?"

Richie sighed, not wanting to reveal the answer, "...37"

"Yeah, that's not technically a bromance."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know, why don't you talk to Eddie?"

"Hey- I never said it was Eddie!"

"It's quite obvious, Richie."

Richie let out an extremely exaggerated sigh, "Fine... I'll talk to him."

"Good, and please do it before the weekend. I can't take any more of your I Miss Eddie Face," Stan joked.

"I have no I Miss Eddie Face!" Richie defended.

"Believe me, you most definitely do."

"Okay, okay. Anyways, bye Stanley the Manly, I gotta go talk to my mans."

"He's not your 'mans' dipshit."

"He will be, who can resist the Tozier Charm?" said Richie, in his Sly Guy Voice

"Anyone with a fraction of a functioning brain. Bye, Rich." Stan hung up before the other could add any more time to their call.

By then, all the Losers had turned their attention to Stan, trying to understand the conversation. He took one look and gave them a simple example: "Richie and Eddie have been hooking up for a while but haven't labeled their relationship and Richie is being a crybaby."

"Fucking FINALLY! I thought they'd never get together," Beverly exclaimed.

Stan let out a soft chuckle, "Yeah, I kind of figured they were doing something. I'm just glad Richie finally got the balls to say something."

"Well, let's hope he doesn't f-fuck it up," Bill said flatly

"Let's," Stan agreed.


End file.
